


Cold Cotton Candy

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: <3, No Smut, Other, hmm, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festivals are always fun :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Cotton Candy

“Gon! I got cotton candy!” Killua held the fluffy heaven in Gon’s face. Well… ON Gon’s face. The boy signed, pulled it off and handed it back to Killua. Still much on his face and now his yukata was covered in sugary stuff.

“Keep your cotton candy… I’m going to find my own.” Gon’s face showed he was slightly irritated about getting sticky candy all over him. Of course, they had food fights all the time, but Gon was already in a bad mood after Bisky spoke to him. The old hag just had to screw with him.

“Wait, Gon.” The boy stopped and just as he turned around, Killua licked his cheek. He knew he surprised him, because his reaction was much slower. It was quite amusing teasing Gon. He pushed Killua away and glared irritably at him before taking a cup of ice and eating a few chunks. Killua sighed and pushed in front of Gon.  
He would have to-

He let out a very unmanly scream as a bunch of ice was poured into the back of his yukata with nowhere to escape. Tears filled his eyes at the stinging cold and he glared at Gon, who was laughing so hard, tears rolled down his cheeks.

This was war.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble X3


End file.
